Thorns and Roses
Love is like a thorn in a rose..." ''Thornclaw is the oldest single tom in ThunderClan. He's never wanted a mate. But one day, when a fiesty rouge named Rose comes to ThunderClan, Thornclaw's mind changes forever about love. Chapter 1 "Poppyfrost is expecting kits!" Thornclaw sighed as Berrynose pranced around yowling. He had been bragging that Poppyfrost was having his kits since dawn. It was starting to get on Thornclaw's nerves. Reason why Berrynose does not need a mate," Thornclaw thought to himself. '' "Why do you want a mate anyways?" Thornclaw blurted at aloud. Berrynose stopped prancing and yowling and turned towards him. Brightheart, Thornclaw's ginger and white sister, also turned towards him also. Embrassed, Thornclaw looked away. "Why ''wouldn't want a mate?" Berrynose retorted. Then he started laughing. "Well, at least I'' have a mate. And, at least ''I'm not lonely like you are." This made Thornclaw mad. He shot up, his golden fur bristling. Before he could respond, Brightheart jumped in front of him. "Stop Thornclaw. You too, Berrynose." She meowed calmly. "What?" Berrynose growled. "Thornclaw seriously needs a mate. I mean, look at how lonely he is! He has no life. He is the oldest tom in the clan without a mate." Thornclaw let out a snarl, taken abck. How dare Berrystumpytail talked to him like this? Brightheart looked at the ground and nodded very slowly. Thornclaw was shocked. She's my sister! And she HATES Berrynose! "I do not need a mate," Thornclaw snapped at the two cats. "I am not lonely. I have a life, it's just not worrying over she-cats and annoying kits and furbllas like you!" Berrynose rolled his eyes. Brightheart sighed. "Look Thornclaw, I'm sorry to eb rude, but Berrynose is right." She meowed at last. "Every cat needs mate. Having a mate will make you happy." "But I'm already happy!" Thornclaw protested. "I live in the best clan and get to fo patorls and hunt...." "But soon it will all get boring." Berynose snorted. "I. DO. NOT. WANT. A MATE!!!" Thornclaw yowled angirly. Then he relized that the entire clan was staring at him. Embrassed, he added more quietly, "I'm happy that I don't have a mate to worry about. I'm fine just the way I am." Brightheart and Berrynose rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say, Thornclaw. But one day, when your old and an elder, you will relize that you want a mate, and it will be too late to find one then." Brightheart meowed, walking away. Berrynose nodded with agreement and padde dbehind her. Thornclaw let out a growl of frustration. He did not need a mate. He did not want a mate. He didn't want to turn out like Berrynose, who was so worried over poppyfrost that is was annoying. He was happy. A mate would just ruin his life. Then Thornclaw's belly started grumbling, inturrupting his thoughts. Sighing, he padded over to the fresh-kill pile. There was only three things; two shrews and a mouse. Thornclaw instanlly decided to chose one of the shrews, his favorite prey. He grabbed a shrew and padded to the Clearing. He looked around for someone to eat by. There were many cats int he Clearing, sharing tounges, gossping, and eating. Firestar and Sandstorm laid side by side. Brightheart and Cloudtail were sharing tounges. Graystripe and Millie were sharing a rabbit. Birchfall and Whitewing were sitting really close, side by side, watching their two kits play. Thornclaw relized that all these cats were mates and were having a good time with their mates. Thornclaw suddenly had a sad, lonely feeling in his heart. However, he pushed it away. Stop it. He growled to himself. But was he really lonely? Watching all the cats have mates at first wasn't lonely...but now it was. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Category:Blog posts